The Big Race To A New Planet
by Bulborb Eat World
Summary: ALLL DOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!
1. The Capture

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Capture**_

After Pikmin 2, Olimar returned home to his home planet. The President laughing in the back, and Louie... Still in a daze, they travel on toward Hocotate. Olimar then lands on the pad near hid house. Then the ship just carelessly throws them on the hard ground. Olimar then went inside as his son and daughter piled on top of him. Behind them all, two more ships landed. They were small-sized ships with bulborbs in them!!! They exited their ships and went inside Olimar's house.

The bulborbs all forgot, THEY CAN'T BREATHE!! They all rush back and put on helmets, then they retroce their steps back upstairs where Olimar and his kids were sleeping. They then took them into the ship, and the bulborbs hooked chains to it. the bulborbs then took off, carrying the ship behind... In mid-space, the borbs launched towards the pikmin planet. The ships landed and Olimar and his kids woke up. "Why are we on the pikmin planet... THE PIKMIN PLANET?!"

Olimar rushes out of the ship where the 2 rockets were. Hmmmm... Bulborb transports! They must have tooken us to the planet themselves! Olimar saw 10 bulborbs get out and run away, each carrying an onion on their backs.

" No pikmin, there is completely no hope now!" A group of pikmin walk up to him as Olimar was crying. They carry him to another onion. Olimar then stops, "Wait!!" He then whistles at the pikmin group, telling them to stop. Olimar can still see the bulborbs walking away in the distance. He then took the pikmin to the bulborbs, and the pikmin were tired. Olimar then threw all of the pikmin onto the bulborbs, they then died. Before Olimar was able to get to the Onions, a group of Blowhogs flew away with them.

He then decided to go back to the ship with the pikmin. He then had to get the chains off the rocket, he couldn't, so he took a bulborb ship and deattached the chains. He then took off after the blowhogs. They finally decided to drop the Onions and destroy them! " Activating super-sticky net." " Oh thank god reasearch pod, you have everything." Olimar said. They then swooped down and caught the deactivated Onions. Olimar then landed the ship. All of the Onions activated and bursted out of the net. The Blowhogs and Bulbears came back and said " We demand a race! There is a planet with no Pikmin that we can survive on."" What about food?" Olimar said. " Uhhh... plants, mice, and pikpik carrots!" The creatures replied " It's not the planet we stole you from!" yelled a dwarf in the back. " Nice, just nice..." Olimar sighed.


	2. The Race Begins

**Chapter Two:**

**The Race Begins**

A race?! Well, if you guys will no longer try to kill us, it's a deal. "There are a LOT of rules and regulations to progress through this race." said a Bulbear in the front. "First off, you MUST NOT use any reactors or speed boosters on your vehicle. Then, you can't bump or destroy anyone else's ship. You can launch non-lethal projectiles like nets, smoke-bombs, or even Pikmin!!!" "Interesting!" replied Olimar. And the Bulbear continued on… not too far " Let the race begin in a half-hour. You can modify your ship within that time, and there will be some checkpoints. Odd numbered contestants will stop at even numbered checkpoints for a day. The opposite consists for the even numbered contestants." The Bulbear now turned it over to Ms. Bulbmin for number assignments.

"OK" said Ms. Bulbmin "Bob Bulborb, you are #1. Kyle Bulborb, you are #2. Dwarf, you are #3. Captain Olimar, you and your family are all #4. Old Papa Bulbear, you are #5. And Beck the Blowhog, you are #6." All contestants ran to the supply garage, where they tricked out their ships without No2 or any boost propellant. Twenty-eight minutes later, the ships were all revving on the starting line. Cody the Blowhog is holding the green flag, ready to start the race to their new planet. Five… Four… Three… Two… One… And Olimar hit the ignition and he shot off of the line like a speeding vandal, leaving the rest a few yards in his wake. Soon, Beck the Blowhog made his first move, he launched a paralysis missle at Bob the Bulborb, leaving his ship paralyzed. With Olimar and Beck in the lead, Olimar shot out the old "super-sticky net" leaving Beck just three-four miles behind him! Now the first checkpoint is just three more light-years away…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am now glued to my Laptop… Chappie Three will be up in a jiffy!


	3. The First Checkpoint

**Chapter Three:**

**The First Checkpoint**

Captain Olimar raced on through the stars, eager to get to the first checkpoint, but Old Papa Bulbear appeared suddenly from the stars. Papa deployed a homing smoke missle locked on Olimar, swerving, Olimar tried to shake it off, but it deployed it's thick smog that not even an Orange Bulborb can see through! Papa taking the lead, Bob returned with a paralysis missle in hand! From Chappie Two, Bob actually GRABBED the missle from Beck, and is now using it to eliminate Old Papa Bulbear. It hits, and Papa is now paralyzed for a few minutes. Bob in the lead, Dwarf comes up and just plain old passes Bob. Now, Bob reared up to the corner and launched his secret pop bottle propellant that is actually race-legal, and he soared passed Dwarf and almost passes… Olimar?! Yes, Captain Olimar has secretly taken a shortcut after Papa Bulbear's smog attack. With Olimar in the lead, what could possibly go wrong???

Well, something did go wrong, Kyle the Bulborb pulled up next to Olimar and attached a metal arm onto his engine, causing a major loss in performance. Kyle detached the projectile, as him and a couple others blew Olimar away… Olimar wouldn't stop, and Olimars Son, Pete, went out onto the rocket with a red pikmin to knock off that metal arm. Succeeding, Pete returned to his seat and Olimar veered off course AGAIN to get back in the lead. Meanwhile, Beck the Blowhog just beamed past Olimar with a Rocket Booster, and that is an ILLEGAL TOOL!!! Beck took the lead and soon came to the first checkpoint, unaware of his illegal tool. As he parked his ship and the professionals began to inspect, he was disqualified due to "Terms of Use Violations." Then came Kyle, with no Violations, and he was permitted to continue, but he chose to take a Five minute break. Next came Bob, who had to rest for 24 hours. Olimar zoomed up into Third, and he continued on. Then came Old Papa, who had to go rest. Finally, Dwarf came in and had to sleep.


	4. To The Second Checkpoint

**Chapter Four:**

**To The Second Checkpoint**

Beck the Blowhog, disqualified from the race, is now on his way home to his disappointed family. And at the First Checkpoint, Bob, Dwarf, and Old Papa are preparing to rest. "Aww man, Dwarf." Said Bob "This race is VERY competitive, with the missles, the smog, the projectiles. It's all just too much for our kind, but I will never give up…" " Anyway," Said Dwarf. "I feel the same, but I'll just hang in there. Hey! I brought my Laptop! You wanna watch Olimar throwing a temper tantrum on youtube?" "Sure!" said Bob. Meanwhile, Captain Olimar Boomed ahead into first place in front of Kyle, who's break has expired. Kyle, who was really ticked at the moment, took out his secret weapon, the Onion's Dust! It was pushed out of twelve rocket engines that legally propelled Kyle right next to Olimar. Olimar, on the other hand, decided to take out a group of white pikmin to throw. Once he threw the group, they detected his main computers, that were driving FOR him, without those, he would have to drive! After infecting Kyle's computers, the White pikmin clogged up his Onion Dust engines.

Old Papa Bulbear was awake in his bed, planning what to do for tomorrow. He is planning to trick Bob into waking up at the wrong time… So he went over to Bob's room, not noticing BOB PASSING HIM UP planning to do the same. Peacefully, all three were asleep. About a quarter way to checkpoint two, Olimar and Dwarf were still trading blows as they droned on the starry horizon. This continued until morning, and then, the sleepers left with a _**BANG!!! **_Each one of them started to attack. Papa first deployed his smog missle at Bob, who threw a paralysis bomb back. Old Papa's smog was a dud, but Bob's bomb hit dead on, freezing Old Papa AGAIN!!! Now it was between Bob and Dwarf, but they were a team, so Dwarf's mechanical arm attached to Bob and they both let out Onion dust. Meanwhile, Olimar and Kyle both got to the second checkpoint: First Kyle, and then Olimar. They both decided to get a good night's sleep for what is to come tomorrow.


	5. On The Way To Victory

**Chapter Five:**

**On The Way To Victory**

In the midst of the starry highway, Old Papa Bulbear, Bob, and Dwarf are heading to the second checkpoint. Bob and Dwarf, still powered by Onion dust, have decided to turn on each other for fun. So, Dwarf detached his arm and he threw a flash grenade at him to blind him momentarily! Bob was blind as Dwarf rode away, he caught up with Old Papa, who let out the classic smokescreen missle at Dwarf. Now Bob is up-to-date with things, and he took a shortcut in front of BOTH of them! "WHAT!?" exclaimed dwarf. "I should've known that you were a traitor all along! I thought you were my friend, but you are a liar! A fraud! A…" "Blah, Blah, Blah" said Old Papa. "Let's just kill each other!!! All three of them boosted out Onion Dust as they shot weapons at each Before they even knew it, the three-quarter standings were announced!

1st: Kyle

2nd: Olimar

3rd: Bob

4th: Old Papa

5th: Dwarf

6th: Beth (Disqualified)

Out came Kyle and Olimar at the same time as the other trio passes by, giving full endurance as the whole competition raged. Olimar took out a group of purple pikmin and threw them onto Kyle's ship. They tore open his cockpit and infected his computers AGAIN, causing his ship to spin out of control wildly. All of the purple pikmin returned to Olimar's ship as he shot into first place. Then, Old Papa shot out a flash-bang, but a purple pikmin deflected it to Dwarf, who was on Olimar's tail. In the dark, hazy distance Olimar can see the final checkpoint, only five light-years to the New Planet!!! Olimar is now looking pretty clear for the drive to victory, but all of the opponents used onion dust and boomed in front of Olimar!!! Now this is starting to get interesting, so Olimar reared up with Onion dust, Hocotanian Soda, and LEGAL ROCKET PROPELLANT!!! Olimar boomed ahead of the opponents and retires in first at the final checkpoint.


	6. The Scam

**Chapter Six:**

**The Scam**

Next comes Old Papa, and then Kyle. Afterwards, Dwarf came in just before Bob. No one has to rest, and the race continues on. Bob, who is in last, got so mad that he used his secret weapon: The Armored Cannon Beetle Larva! It shot a rock at Dwarf, spinning him out a few miles behind! He did the same to everybody else, except Old Papa, who flew behind Bob, so the rock hit himself! Now it is a battle between Old Papa Bulbear and Olimar! Old Papa started by just using onion dust, but Olimar just let him pass. Old Papa was now very confident that he would be the winner, but Olimar made his strategically planned move. Olimar Used onion Dust, while trying to throw red pikmin at him. Three reds hit the ship and started to whack at his engine, and it actually made it go very slower. Olimar collected his pikmin and they flew over towards the new planet, which was in view. Olimar, the winner, got there first. Then came Old Papa, who had a smirk on his face. Kyle, then Bob, and finally, Dwarf, the unexpected loser.

When Ms. Bulbmin came out to announce the winners, there WAS no winner, this planet is filled with giant Snagrets that can eat even an Emporor Bulblax!!! So it was a scam! A big joke! Olimar was so mad that he went over to Bob and said "What?! You kidnapped me just for your entertainment of a race?! NO! I am getting out of here as soon as all of you guys shut up!" "Mr. Olimar" said Ms. Bulbmin. " There IS a prize for this race, your family! The deal was, there was a contract signed by your MOM, Olimar. And it says in microscopic fine print, that we would FORCE YOU TO LIVE HERE FOREVER!!!!!!!" So, you can go home and tell everyone at Hocotate about you adventure with our scam company!" So, Olimar bid goodbye to the rest of the enemies and he blasted off for a light-speed trip back home. In the middle of the trip, when they were hovering over the pikmin planet, they ran out of fuel! Then they plummeted down to the ground, and lost fifty parts from their ship; just like in the first Pikmin game!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________Thank you for reading my very creative story. There WILL be a sequel to this, but I haven't came up with a name yet. So PLEASE no flames and R&R as MUCH as you want to!!!


End file.
